


(Fanart) Stellar Aspirations

by Mylochka



Series: Pre-Reform Vulcan Fanart [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Pre-Reform Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Marooned castaway Jim Kirk encourages his new friend’s fascination with Pre-Reform Vulcan’s night sky in this illustration for a story that’s never been written.





	(Fanart) Stellar Aspirations

  


**Author's Note:**

>   
Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  



End file.
